


Secret Love Song.

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Love, Relationship(s), Sad, Secret Love Song, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Holtzmann and Erin met when Erin went to where Abby and Holtzmann were working at the moment, complaining about the book that Abby published on the Internet. She then came back to Abby's life and became part of their team. After all that happend with the Ghostbusters, they became closer, much closer as Abby and Patty would describe. After months of flirting, exchangin looks and blushing, one night they finally told each other what they felt, they started dating for weeks until they made it official. But what happens when Jennifer Lynch asks them to hide their relationship? It won't be easy.





	

Once again, Holtzmann was staring at Erin while Erin was sitting in the desk in front of her, it was the same as always, Erin sat on the desk, Holtzmann 'worked' on her toys and listened to music. Erin was just so beautiful, couldn't help but stare, bright smile, perfect teeth, big blue eyes, just the perfect color, soft hair, soft skin, Holtzmann loved the way she talked, the way she laughed, that silly little snore every time she was sleeping, the way she blushed when Holtz flirted with her, the way she looked at her, it made Holtzmann nervous every time they were near but she loved to have Erin as close as she could. Holtzmann sigh and smiled a little, she smelled something burning but she didn't care until she heard someone yelling at her.

 _"Holtzmann! Stop daydreaming, that thing is on fire, man!"_  Patty yelled at her and shooking her head.

Holtzmann looked at her right side and sigh.  _"Calm down, Pattycakes, I have it controlled."_ Holtzmann grabbed the fire extinguisher and stopped the fire. Erin giggled and shook her head.

_"You need to be more careful, Holtz or you'll blow the entire building."_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled. She saluted Erin. _"Yes ma'am."_

Erin blushed a little and got back to her book. Patty walked to Holtzmann and shook her head.  _"So you listen to her but not me, huh?"_  Patty whispered to Holtz.

 _"Well I'm sorry, my sweet Patty, but you know I obey that gorgeous girl behind you."_  Holtzmann winked at her and chuckled.

_"Why don't you tell her already, Holtzy? You are dying for her, just tell her already, man."_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and then at Patty, she had a serious look now.  _"I don't want to ruin what I have with Erin, I've told you millions of times, I'm not kidding, I've hooked up with a lot of girls but...I want something serious with Erin because she's special and I'm sure of that but I seriously can't lose her, I can't."_

Patty gasped.  _"Damn girl, you really care about her." Patty smiled. "Not that I didn't believe you at first but...ya know."_

Holtzmann nodded.  _"I know, I'm even surprised that I'm feeling like this but I can't help it, I'd do anything for her."_

Patty nodded and tapped Holtzmann's shoulder.  _"You still should tell her, Holtzy. I know it's going to be alright."_

Holtzmann nodded and smiled a little.  _"I'll think about it."_

Patty nodded.  _"Good."_  Patty walked to the couch and sat beside Erin.

 _"Holtz, I need you to check this, I got this idea but I don't know if you can do it."_ Abby gave Holtzmann a paper.

Holtzmann cleared her throat and took her glasses off.  _"Mmm, interesting. Of course I can do it, look who you’re talking to, Abs."_  Holtzmann smirked.

Abby laughed.  _"Right, I'm talking to you, Holtz."_

Holtzmann smiled.  _"I'll do it, Abs. Give me 5 days and it will be done."_

 _"Good, thank you, Holtz."_  Abby smiled.

_"How about if you help me with some calculations?"_

Abby looked at her for a moment.  _"Um..."_ She looked at Erin and smirked.  _"I'm sure Erin will love to help you."_

Erin looked up from her book and looked at them.  _"Did you say my name?"_

Abby looked at her. _"I sure did, how about if you help Holtz?"_

Erin looked at Holtzmann and Holtz winked at her.  _"I um...s-sure."_

Holtzmann smirked.  _"Good, if you can, we can stay tonight."_

Erin nodded.  _"Sure, I uh...sure."_  Erin smiled.

 _"Great, it's a date."_  Holtzmann winked at her and disappeared in the stairs.

Erin looked shook and blushed hard, she looked at Patty who was smirking and laughing just like Abby. _"Why you guys laughing? My god."_  Erin covered her face with her book and couldn't help but smile.

 _"For nothing."_  Patty laughed and shook her head.

_"You look like a tomato, Erin."_

Erin looked at Abby.  _"Shut up, Abby."_

Abby laughed and walked down the stairs with Patty.

***************

 _"Can you hand me that, please?"_  Holtzmann pointed to some metal thing across the room and Erin handed it to her.  _"Thank you, hot stuff."_

Erin nodded and blushed a little. She sat in front of Holtzmann's workbench and kept doing her calculations.  _"All right, I think I got them."_  Erin walked to Holtzmann and gave her the paper with the calculations.

Holtzmann nodded and smiled.  _"Great job, Gilbert. We make a good team."_ Holtzmann winked at her and kept working.

Erin felt her face turning red and cleared her throat.  _"Um...do you um...need me to help you in something else?"_

 _"Um...well..."_  Holtz thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers.  _"I installed this new system on the front door so they can call us from outside if there's someone and..."_  Holtzmann walked to the computer. _"We can see them from here, also, I installed something very useful. Come with me, I'll show you."_  They walked down the stairs.  _"Remember that time I asked you guys to say something and I recorded your voice?"_

 _"I remember that."_  Erin nodded.

 _"Well, this is why."_ Holtzmann cleared her throat.  _"Say, open the door."_

Erin furrowed her eyebrows but did as she was told. _"Open the door."_

The front door of the firehouse, opened and Erin gasped, Holtzmann smiled.  _"Now say, close the door."_

 _"Close the door."_  Erin smiled and saw how the door was closing and locked it. Erin looked at Holtzmann. _"Holtzmann, that's amazing!"_

_"Yeah well, I thought it was easier that way, you know sometimes we forget our keys and so, I thought this might help. Just with our voices, the system will work."_

Erin clapped.  _"That's a splendid idea, Dr. Holtzmann."_

Holtzmann smiled and chuckled.  _"Why thank you, Dr. Gilbert."_

Erin laughed and then jumped as the lights went off, the entire building went off leaving both girls in the darkness, wondering what happend.  _"What the heck happend?"_

 _"I don't know."_  Holtzmann grabbed her phone and turned the light on. She walked up the stairs with Erin following her and saw through the window and all New York's lights were off. It seemed like a blackout happend.  _"Well, it was not just the building."_

_"Wait, Holtz...does the door open with the system?"_

Holtzmann looked at her with wide eyes.  _"I think that we are stuck in here."_

Erin sigh and nodded.  _"Ok well, at least we have water um...I think I have a flashlight on my desk."_ She walked to the desk and looked in her drawers, she grabbed it and turned it on.

Holtzmann did the same and looked for candles on the kitchen, putting them on the living room, Erin sat on the couch beside Holtzmann and sigh. Holtzmann looked at her.  _"You alright?"_

_"Yeah I just...I don't like darkness a lot, just when I'm about to sleep."_

_"You can sleep if you want to so you won't be uncomfortable."_

_"No, I'm alright, at least I'm not alone."_  Erin smiled a little.

Holtzmann smiled a little and nodded.  _"Yeah, you're not."_

Erin looked at her and smiled.  _"So...I think we'll be like this for a few hours so, what do you want to do?"_

 _"I don't know."_  Holtzmann rested her head on the couch and sigh.  _"How about Never have I ever?"_

_"That sounds good, you start."_

_"Ok um..."_  Holtzmann thought for a moment.  _"Have you ever...drank so much and you did not remember your whole night?"_

 _"I have."_  Erin laughed.  _"Have you ever...pretended to be sick to go home?"_

 _"Never, even if I hated kids at school, I loved to go to school."_ Holtzmann smiled.  _"Have you ever...performed in the school play?"_

 _"I did."_  Erin shook her head.

_"Really? In what?"_

_"Peter Pan, I was Wendy."_ Erin smiled.  _"But of course they laughed at me."_

Holtzmann shook her head and grabbed her hand.  _"I'm really sorry."_

 _"It's fine."_  Erin smiled.  _"So um, have you ever...kissed someone older than you?"_

Holtzmann thought for a minute.  _"Nop, actually, I have always hooked up with younger girls or girls my age, but...I wouldn't mind to kiss one."_ Holtzmann winked at her and Erin felt herself turning red.

_"I-I believe is your turn."_

_"Right um...have you ever kissed a girl?"_

Erin shook her head.  _"Never actually."_

 _"Interesting."_  Holtzmann nodded.

Erin cleared her throat.  _"Um...have you ever um...hide feelings from someone?"_

Holtzmann nodded.  _"I have, actually."_

Erin nodded.  _"Care to share?"_

_"Mmm...let's just say I'm afraid to tell her."_

Erin nodded. She looked at her hands and they stayed quiet for a while. Erin looked at Holtzmann for a while.  _"Penny for your thoughts?"_

Holtzmann looked at her.  _"What if I told you..."_  Holtzmann stopped herself and then shook her head.  _"Never mind."_

 _"No, tell me, come on."_ Erin moved a little closer to Holtzmann.

Holtzmann looked at her hands.  _"It's nothing, really."_

Erin lifted her head so Holtz could look at her right in the eyes.  _"It is something."_

Holtzmann looked right into her eyes.  _"What if I told you...that I'm falling for you?"_

Erin stared at her for a moment. Erin looked at her lips and then at her eyes. Even in the dark, Erin could see the glow in Holtzmann's eyes, she could see those beautiful blue eyes, the way her eyes were staring at her, those beautiful pink lips and the soft and smooth skin. Erin couldn't help but caress her cheek, making Holtzmann close her eyes for the touch and then she opened her eyes again to stare at Erin who was now closer, they leaned in and were about to kiss until the lights came back and they jumped for the sound. Erin looked around and so did Holtzmann. They looked at each other and then stood up.

 _"I um...I-I'll go see if the system is working n-now."_  Holtzmann walked down the stairs as fast as she could.

Erin froze for a moment until she felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Why was she crying? There was no reason to cry. Erin wiped the tear off and turned the flashlights off, blew on the candles and picked everything to leave it on their place. She heard Holtzmann walking to the lab and started working again. Erin stare at her for a little more and the grabbed one of her books, what just happend?

***************

Erin looked at the hour and it was midnight already. She stood up and grabbed her things ready to leave.  _"Hey, Erin?"_  Erin looked at her.  _"Mind if I walk you home? It's late and um...my apartment it's just a few blocks away from there."_

Erin nodded.  _"Sure, let's go."_  Erin smiled a little.

Holtzmann grabbed her jacket and followed Erin.  _"Want to do the honors?"_

Erin smiled.  _"Open the door."_  The door opened and they walked out of the building.  _"Close the door."_  The door closed and locked it, she made sure everything was locked and walked home with Holtzmann.

The way to her house was quiet, neither of them talked, they just walked, but after all, even after what happend a few hours back, the silence was comfortable, weird cause of what happend but, it was also nice, they didn't have to talk at all, they just stayed in silence. Erin looked at Holtzmann and Holtzmann was just staring at the floor. Erin looked at the floor. Holtzmann looked at Erin and just stared at her for a while, she couldn't help it, Erin was beautiful, she looked so cute and peaceful, it was just not fair how perfect Erin was, her face looked so soft, her skin was soft and smooth, she was so cute and gorgeous, how is it possible for someone to be like that? How was possible that she was actually real? Holtzmann smiled and looked at the floor again, she had to do it. It's been a while since she's been feeling like this, plus, she already told her that she was falling for her, they almost kissed, maybe Erin just felt like she had to but still she had to try. They got to Erin's building and Erin invented her in, they walked to her door and they stopped.

 _"Well...now you know exactly where I live."_  Erin smiled a little.

Holtzmann smiled a little.  _"Right."_

Erin nodded and sigh.  _"Well...have a good night, Holtz."_  Erin smiled a little. Erin opened her door but then she stopped when she heard Holtzmann talk.

_"Wait, Erin?"_

Erin turned around and looked at Holtzmann.  _"Yes?"_

Holtzmann cleared her throat.  _"How about if um...what do you think um..."_  Holtzmann swallowed hard.  _"Wouldyougoonadatewithme?"_  Holtzmann said it fast.

Erin furrowed her eyebrows.  _"What did you say?"_

Holtzmann closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  _"This is harder than I thought..."_  Holtzmann looked at the floor and then her again. _"Would you...go on a date with me?"_

Erin stared at Holtzmann for a little and then smiled. She nodded.  _"I would love to."_

Holtzmann looked at her with wide eyes.  _"Really?"_

Erin nodded again.  _"Yeah."_

Holtzmann smiled and felt her confidence building inside of her again.  _"How about tomorrow night?"_

 _"It's a date."_ Erin smiled.  _"An official date, this time."_  Erin chuckled.

Holtzmann nodded.  _"Of course."_ Holtzmann chuckled.  _"At 7?"_

 _"Perfect."_ Erin nodded.  _"Then, I'll see you tomorrow."_  Erin smiled and kissed Holtzmann on the cheek, near to her lips.  _"Goodnight, Jillian."_

 _"Goodnight Erin."_ Holtzmann smiled and Erin disappeared on her apartment. Holtzmann touched her lips and smiled.

Erin rested her whole body on the door and bit her lip.  _"Finally."_ Erin smiled and closed her eyes.

***************

Holtz and Erin woke up early that day waiting for the night to come, they were both excited and ready, they couldn’t even hide their happiness. When Erin got to the firehouse, she walked to the desk in front of Holtzmann and sat, staring at Holtzmann. She didn’t even care anymore, she was happy that finally, she was going on a date with Holtzmann, she's been waiting this for months now and she was happy it finally happend. She knew she liked girls when she was really young, Abby was the only one who knew this, not even her parents knew until she finally decided to tell them, it was ok after all but still, she never dated a girl because all of the girls, made fun of her, of course she kissed a girl before, once in a party when they were both drunk but it meant nothing. Last night all she wanted to do was kiss Holtz but it was going to be weird...maybe? She didn't know but all she knew is that she wanted to kiss her tonight. For Holtzmann, she was more than excited for this, since she saw Erin the first time, she wanted to grab her and kiss her, she thought that maybe was one of those tiny crushes and she just wanted to fuck her or something but after a few days, she knew this wasn't just a need or a crush, it was something different, her heart went crazy every time she was near Erin, she could feel her heartbeat increasing when Erin touched her or just looked at her and for her, this was not normal at all. It was something new. Before the cataclysm, she stopped hooking up with girls, even for Abby was weird, Patty knew about it too and it was weird when Holtzmann said she wasn't celebrating with anyone but them they successed, she wanted to stay with them. Or she wanted to stay with Erin.

Abby noticed the change on Holtzmann but never said anything until she noticed the change on Erin too, of course she flirted with Kevin but it was to cover herself, neither Patty or Holtzmann knew about her being bisexual and it was better if it stayed that way, plus, it was for sure that Holtzmann didn't like her, or at least that's what Erin thought. Abby told Patty about Holtzmann and they tried to convince Holtzmann to ask Erin out but Holtzmann didn't want to because Erin wasn't like that and even if she broke her promise about falling for a straight girl, she wasn't embarrassing herself anymore. Patty of course knew Erin liked Holtzmann, you could tell for the way she looked at her or the way she acted around Holtz, the way she blushed and the way she talked to Holtz, it was so obvious but of course it wasn't for Holtzmann. They were getting kind of tired with all of this, like, how the hell they couldn't notice? It was so obvious that even Kevin knew about it and he still asked Patty and Abby if Holtz and Erin were together and it was weird for him to hear Abby saying no.

Erin didn't notice Abby calling her until Abby yelled her name. Erin looked at Abby and smiled.  _"Hey, what's up?"_

_"You do know that you were staring at Holtzmann again, right?"_

_"Was I? Oh, I didn't notice."_  Erin smiled and started typing on her computer.

Abby furrowed her eyebrows.  _"You didn't deny it."_

Erin looked at Abby.  _"Well, you said I was so, why would I deny it?"_

 _"Cause you normally do, Erin."_  Abby touched her forehead.  _"Are you ok?"_

 _"I'm quiet alright, Abby."_  Erin chuckled.

_"Not that I'm saying that you're not happy but...it's weird to see you this happy."_

_"Well, people change Abby."_  Erin smiled and walked down the stairs.

Abby looked at Patty and made her a signal to go talk to Holtzmann who was also distracted, weird for Holtzmann. Patty walked to Holtzmann.  _"Hey baby, what you up to?"_

Holtzmann looked at Patty and smiled.  _"My sweet Patty, what gets you to my cave?"_

_"I noticed you're kind of distracted and I came to ask you if everything was ok."_

_"Of course it is, nothing could be better."_  Holtzmann smiled and walked to the other part of the lab.

_"Um...it's weird to see you this happy, I mean, normally you are but not this happy."_

_"Oh well, I think people change."_  Holtzmann smiled and started working.

Patty looked at Abby who was listening everything and they were shooked. Patty looked at Holtzmann. _"I will know soon, Holtzy, you'll have to tell me."_  Patty walked out of the lab and Holtzmann laughed a little.

***************

It was finally time for the date and Holtzmann was ready, an elegant but simple black vest, she rolled up her sleeves and sigh, she smiled and nodded, she was ready, she grabbed her things and left to Erin's apartment. Holtzmann bought Erin's favorite flowers, lilies. Holtzmann felt super excited that her hands were already sweating, that wasn't good, she never got that nervous with a girl? Well...maybe it was because Erin was special, she knew she was because she never felt that way before, it was all new but she loved it. She couldn't help it, Erin was perfect. How was it possible? Erin liked her, a crazy engineer. It was impossible but possible. It was a dream but it wasn't. She wasn't dreaming, was she? No, of course not. Holtzmann rang the bell of Erin's building and waited for Erin to answer, Erin let her in and Holtzmann walked to Erin's apartment, nervous to see Erin, she stopped and sigh before knocking on Erin's door, she waited for a few seconds until she heard the door opening and her mouth went dry. Her mouth was slightly open and she roamed Erin's body from head to toes, she was wearing a simple red dress that hugged her curves, red lipstick and her hair down. Erin's mouth was slightly open too as she roamed Holtzmann's body. Erin snapped out of her thoughts and noticed Holtzmann staring. She giggled and bit her lip.

_"Holtz?"_

Holtzmann shook her head and looked into Erin's eyes.  _"Hey um...sorry I um...you look v-very gorgeous."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin blushed.  _"You don't look bad yourself."_

Holtzmann smiled. _"I tried my best."_  Holtzmann winked at her and Erin blushed even more.  _"Oh I um...I brought you flowers."_  Holtzmann gave them to Erin.

Erin smiled and looked at Holtz.  _"My favorites, how did you-"_

_"I remember when you were talking with Patty about that and well...I'm not really a stalker if you're wondering."_

Erin laughed.  _"That's so sweet, thank you, Holtz."_  Erin smiled.  _"Let me put them in water and then we can leave."_

Holtzmann nodded.  _"Sure, I'll wait here."_  Holtzmann waited for Erin and then Erin closed the door behind her.

 _"Ready?"_  Erin smiled.

 _"Ready."_  Holtzmann offered her arm and Erin accepted it. They walked down the stairs together. 

***************

Erin and Holtz talked and laughed all the way to the restaurant, Erin looked at the restaurant and gasped.  _"Holtz...this is my favorite restaurant, how did you-"_

 _"I remember when you said that you loved it here because you and Abby used to come almost every day."_  Holtzmann smiled.

Erin looked at Holtzmann.  _"But, Holtz...this is so expensive and...I'll pay for my dinner."_

 _"Nonsense, I was the one who invited you and I am paying. The best for a gorgeous girl."_ Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin blushed and giggled. Holtzmann opened the door for Erin _. "Ma'am."_

Erin laughed a little _. "Why thank you, such a gentlewoman."_

Holtzmann laughed a little and walked behind Erin _. "Hi, reservations for Holtzmann."_

 _"Right up."_ The waitress smiled and lead them to their table.

Holtzmann helped Erin with her chair and then sat in front of her, she looked at the menu.  _"Would you like something special, princess?"_

Erin felt her face turning red and cleared her throat.  _"Um..."_  Erin looked at the menu and then left it on her ride side. She looked at Holtzmann and rested her chin on her hand.  _"Surprise me."_

 _"Alright then."_  Holtzmann nodded and smiled. Holtzmann ordered some of Erin's favorite wine.  _"So...Dr. Gilbert."_  Holtzmann smirked.

 _"Dr. Holtzmann."_  Erin smiled.

_"If I'm being honest, I didn't really think you were going to say yes."_

Erin furrowed her eyebrows.  _"Why wouldn't I?"_

 _"Didn't think you were kind of playing for the same team as I am."_  Holtz chuckled.

 _"Well, there's a lot of things you don't know about me."_  Erin took a sip from her glass.

 _"I'm willing to know everything about you if you let me."_  Holtzmann took a sip from her glass without breaking the eye contact.

Erin smiled.  _"So am I."_

_"Well, there's not a lot of things about me."_

_"Well, you know where I studied, I know where you studied, you know a lot about my past, not all, but kind of and I don't know anything about your past."_

Holtzmann sigh and nodded.  _"Right so um...well, not to get sentimental but my parents gave me in adoption, I lived for 6 years on a foster house until someone adopted me, I was 1 year old when they left me."_  Holtzmann smiled.

 _"I'm really sorry, Holtz."_  Erin grabbed Holtzmann hand and squeezed.

_"That's ok, I couldn't have asked for a better person to adopt me. She taught me all I know."_

Erin smiled.  _"Dr. Gorin."_

 _"Yup, she taught me all I know and she never left me, plus she believed in me even if sometimes I screwed up."_  Erin laughed a little.  _"But...she was my only family and I'm thankful and now, I have you guys."_ Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled.

Erin smiled and nodded.  _"And we won't leave you for anything, Jillian."_

Holtzmann chuckled.  _"You know, Rebecca was the only one who ever called me Jillian, I don't really like it that much."_

_"I'll stop calling you like that, sorry."_

_"No, don't. I like how it sounds when it comes out of your mouth."_

Erin blushed a little and giggled.  _"Alright then."_

***************

Erin never really thought Holtzmann could have a sweet side, of course she knew she loved them and of course Holtz was sweet but, she never thought her past was the way Holtz told her, it was crazy how much she suffered and how strong she became even with her problems. They talked the entire dinner about their past lives and they got really deep into it, they didn't really care about it, they were getting to know each other and that was amazing. After dinner, they both left to walk on Central Park, the night was beautiful and they couldn't waste it. They fell into silence but the type of silence that you are comfortable and don't bother on saying anything at all. Holtzmann couldn't stop looking at Erin, she just couldn't believe that Erin Gilbert said yes, she actually said yes and she was in a date with her. She never really had real dates. Holtzmann worked so hard for this date to be good and actually work, she wanted to surprise Erin. Holtzmann grabbed Erin's hands and intertwined their fingers, Erin looked at their hands and then at Holtz, smiling at her.

 _"I have something to show you."_ Holtzmann smiled and lead Erin to a secret spot.

Erin looked around and there was a blanket on the floor and one on top of it with a bottle of wine and two glasses.  _"Jillian..."_  Erin smiled.

 _"I thought that I didn't want this night to end too fast so, looking at the stars while laying down seemed like a good idea."_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin looked at Holtzmann, she leaned in and kissed her cheek.  _"It's perfect, Holtz."_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann blushed and smiled.  _"Good."_

Erin smiled and sat down with Holtz, grabbing the blanket to cover her legs. She grabbed one of the glasses.  _"Cheers, for an amazing date."_

Holtzmann smiled.  _"Cheers."_

Erin took a sip of her glass. _"I supposed you are really good at dates."_

 _"Actually, no, you could say that this is my first real date, never done this before. You're really special."_  Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin blushed and cleared her throat. _"Well, that's good to know."_  Holtzmann smiled. Erin looked up at the sky and sigh.  _"Really beautiful."_

 _"Yeah."_  Holtz took a sip of her wine and kept staring at Erin.

Erin looked at Holtz and chuckled.  _"I meant the sky."_

 _"Oh yeah that too."_  Erin giggled. Holtzmann laid down staring at the sky this time and opened her arms.  _"You're very welcomed to join me."_

Erin smiled and left her glass beside her and laid down with Holtz, resting her head on Holtzmann's chest and wrapping her arms around her, she covered Holtzmann and sigh.  _"If we're being honest...this is the best day that I've ever had."_

 _"Good to know."_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _"Best part is that...is with you."_  Erin snuggled more into Holtz and took a deep breath.

Holtzmann smiled and kissed her forehead.

****************

Holtz and Erin walked back to Erin's apartment, holding hands and just walking in complete silence, comfortable silence, they couldn't help the smiles in their faces, they were really happy and is was a really great night. Erin opened the door to her apartment and looked at Holtzmann.

 _"Well...thank you so much for tonight, Jillian."_  Erin smiled.

 _"Anytime."_  Holtzmann smiled. 

Erin thought for a moment what she was going to say and took a deep breath.  _"How about Saturday night?"_  Holtzmann furrowed her eyebrows.  _"Date. I would like to go on another date with you."_  Erin smiled nervous.

Holtzmann smiled and nodded.  _"Sure thing, hot stuff. Saturday night will be."_

Erin blushed and nodded.  _"Good, I'll make dinner and all."_ Erin smiled. _"I'll see you tomorrow."_

 _"See ya tomorrow."_  Holtzmann smiled and turned around to leave.

 _"Holtz, wait."_  Erin swallowed hard as Holtz turned around and looked at her.

_"Yeah?"_

Erin stared at Holtz for a few seconds before grabbing her neck and pulling her into Erin, crashing their lips together in a sweet kiss. Holtzmann gasped in surprise but as soon as she figured what was happening, she grabbed Erin by the waist pulling her closer and kissing back. It was not a passionate kiss but damn, it was a great kiss, full of love and passion, Holtz never believed in that stupid thing about giving a kiss and having butterflies in your stomach but now, she believed in that, because she was feeling them just like Erin was. As soon as Holtz started kissing back, Erin knew that she was the one, Holtz was perfect for her, they were perfect for each other. After a few minutes of kissing, they pulled away slowly and smiled. Erin opened her eyes and stare at Holtz, she noticed Holtzmann's eyes were darker. Holtzmann smirked and Erin chuckled.

_"Just say it."_

_"I wasn't going to say anything."_

_"Oh come on, I know you will, just say it already."_  

Holtzmann smirked and leaned into Erin's ear.  _"You just got Holtzmanned, baby."_  Holtzmann kissed Erin's neck and smirked.

Erin shivered and smiled.  _"I think I got."_  Erin looked at Holtzmann and kissed Holtzmann's lips lightly.  _"Goodnight, Jillian."_

 _"Goodnight, Erin."_  Holtzmann smiled and let go of Erin, Erin closed the door and Holtzmann bit her lip.  _"Hell yeah!"_ Holtzmann clapped and danced.

Erin laughed and bit her lip. 

***************

Days passed and Erin and Holtz had lots of dates without Patty and Abby noticing, not that they wanted to hide it but they thought it was nice for them to have some time alone without Abby and Patty knowing about it. Erin was already at work the next morning, with a big big smile on her face, all night she didn't stop thinking about her date with Holtz and the amazing kisses, no one ever kissed her like that and she was glad that Holtz was the first one and she hoped/knew she was going to be the only one. Erin heard the door and looked at Holtzmann coming into the door with some bags and her backpack. Holtzmann closed the door and looked at Erin, she smiled and winked at her, Erin blushed and giggled. Holtzmann walked to her desk and gave her a cupcake. Erin looked at her and smiled.

 _“I know this is your favorite cupcake, so I thought about buying you one, hope you enjoy it.”_ Holtzmann winked at her one more time before leaving to her lab.

Erin looked at the cupcake and smiled. Abby walked to Erin and saw the silly smile that Erin and in her face. _“Hey you.”_

Erin looked at Abby. _“Hey, Abs, what’s up?”_

_“Nothing, just wondering why you have that silly smile on your face.”_

Erin chuckled. _“Nothing important, Abby. I’m just smiling.”_

_“Did Kevin say something to you?”_

Erin shook her head. _“No. Wait, why Kevin?”_

_“Thought you liked him?”_

_“Of course not, I said I found him attractive but I don’t really like him.”_

Abby raised her eyebrow. _“Found him? Not anymore?”_

 _“I mean, still but, you know what I mean.”_ Erin rolled her eyes.

_“Ok, explain me, now, because when he first got here, you were going crazy for him and now?”_

Erin sigh and looked at Holtzmann who was working. _“I just…”_ Erin looked at Abby. _“I like someone else and I never really liked Kevin in that way, I found him attractive and I liked him but not enough to date him. It was just like a little crush, that’s all.”_

Abby nodded. _“Interesting.”_

_“Yeah so, now, let’s get back to work.”_

Abby nodded. _“Sure, I want to finish my work before tomorrow, I don’t want to be here on Saturday night, you doing something?”_

 _“Actually…I am.”_ Erin smiled.

_“Really? You normally say no.”_

_“Well, I do have some things to do.”_

Abby nodded. _“You’re acting weird and I’ll find out why.”_ Abby walked down the stairs.

Erin looked at Holtzmann and Holtzmann was already staring at her, smirking. Erin smiled and stood up to walk towards Holtz. _“I didn’t really have the chance to thank you for the cupcake. Thank you, Jillian.”_ Erin pecked Holtzmann’s lips and slowly pulled away, she smirked.

 _“You’re um…y-you’re welcome.”_ Holtzmann smiled and blushed.

Erin walked to her desk again and sat down. She looked at Holtz who was smiling like stupid and blushing, touching her lips. Erin giggled and looked at her computer. _“I could totally get used to this.”_

Patty walked to Holtzmann’s lab and looked at Holtzmann furrowing her eyebrows. _“Holtzy…are you blushing?”_

Holtzmann looked at Patty and laughed nervously. _“Whaaaaaat? Of course not, pff, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

Erin chuckled and shook her head. Patty looked at her. _“What you laughing at?”_

Erin looked at Patty. _“Me? Oh nothing, just something that I read.”_ Erin smiled. _“I um…I’m going to go get some things in the market.”_ Erin grabbed her things and went downstairs.

Holtzmann looked at her watch _. “And it’s time to go get some things of the trash, come on Kev!”_ Holtzmann ran downstairs calling Kevin’s name.

Abby looked at them with a questionable face and went up the stairs with Patty. _“Are they alright?”_

_“I don’t really know, they all are acting weird.”_

Abby looked at Patty. _“Do you think that…”_

Patty looked at Abby. _“They finally said what they feel for each other?”_

 _“We need to talk to them!”_ They both said at the same time.

 _“Wait…no, let them enjoy their time together, if they are dating then that’s good, if they are not, too bad, let’s leave them alone for a while.”_ Abby said nodding her head.

_“But, man, we’ve been waiting for this for so long and it’s finally happening, come on.”_

_“No, they will tell us when they feel like it, I know they will.”_

Patty sigh and shook her head. _“I say that it’s better if we asked them.”_ She crossed her arms.

Abby laughed. _“I want to ask them too but if they are not telling us it’s for something.”_

 _“Ok.”_ Patty rolled her eyes.

***************

 _“Patty, I need your help.”_ Erin said walking to Patty. _“I need to choose a dress but I’m not really good at choosing so, will you help me?”_

_“Sure thing, girl. What’s the occasion?”_

_“Oh well, I’m having this important dinner tomorrow night and I need to…look good.”_

Patty nodded. _“Alright then, shall we go to your house?”_

 _“Sure, let me just go for my things and then we can leave.”_ Erin smiled and went up the stairs. She looked at Holtz who was alone at the lab and there was so sight of Abby. She walked to her desk and grabbed her things.

 _“You leaving already?”_ Holtzmann walked to her.

Erin looked at her and smiled. _“Yeah, I need to help Patty on something and we are leaving.”_

_“Alright, well, I see you tomorrow. Are you coming in the morning?”_

_“Probably not, but I’ll see you in the night.”_ Erin smiled.

 _“Sure.”_ Holtzmann smiled and looked around, she leaned in and kissed Erin’s cheek near to her lips.

 _“Hey, I kissed you on the lips earlier, don’t you think I deserve one now?”_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann laughed a little and pecked Erin’s lips, pulling away slowly. _“Have a good night.”_

 _“You too.”_ Erin smiled and went down the stairs. _“Ready.”_

_“Let’s go. Bye Holtzy!”_

_“Bye Patty!”_ Holtz yelled back.

All the way to Erin’s house, Patty talked about this new book that she was reading and what she was learning, Erin tried to listen to her but all she could think about was Holtzmann, last night, her date was perfect and she wanted tomorrow to be also perfect, she knew she should dress casual but she wanted to impress Holtz, she loved her face when she saw her the first date night, the way Holtz was almost drowning for her was sweet. She wanted everything to go as she planned, her place was already clean, she already had all the ingredients for the dinner and she just needed to pick something to wear and she knew that Patty was good with styles so, everything was going to be just fine.

 _“So, what is this meeting about?”_ Patty said as she entered Erin’s apartment.

 _“Well um…it’s about science of course.”_ Erin giggled.

 _“Interesting.”_ Patty nodded.

 _“Yep so, I want to look good.”_ Erin walked to the living room. _“Water? Juice? I think I have some tea.”_

_“Nah it’s fine, thank you, baby.”_

Erin nodded and walked to her room to get all the dresses she had. _“Alright so I have this 3 dresses that are my favorites.”_

_“Damn, it must be an important meeting if you want to choose one of your favorite dresses.”_

_“Like I said, I want to look good.”_

_“Mmh…is there anyone you like that is coming to this meeting?”_ Patty looked at Erin.

_“N-No, of course not.”_

Patty nodded. _“Well, let’s try this one.”_ Patty grabbed a red bodycon dress, she knew that Erin wasn’t used to wearing them but, the idea of seeing Erin in one, made her excited.

Erin grabbed it and went to her room to put the dress on. After a few minutes, she walked to Patty. _“So? How do I look?”_ Erin smiled putting her hands on her hips.

 _“Damn cute, I would date you.”_ Patty smiled and laughed.

 _“Why thank you, Patty.”_ Erin laughed. _“Then this is the one.”_ Erin smiled.

 _“It is, girl. Never thought I would see you wearing a dress like this to be honest.”_ Patty smiled.

 _“Oh well, I don’t normally use them but, just for special occasions.”_ Erin smiled.

 _“Hey Erin, can I ask you something?”_ Patty looked at Erin.

_“Sure, what is it?”_

_“Didn’t you like Holtzy? I mean I just…I thought you liked her.”_ Erin opened her mouth to say something but Patty’s phone went off. _“Oh damn, I’m sorry but I have to go.”_

 _“It’s alright and thank you again, Patty.”_ Erin hugged Patty.

 _“Anytime, baby. You look beautiful! Good luck tomorrow!”_ Patty opened the door and left.

Erin closed the door and sigh. _“That was close.”_

***************

Erin looked in the mirror and fixed her hair and her dress a little, she sigh and smiled. She walked to the kitchen and started the fire to keep cooking, there was a soft know on the door and Erin jumped. Erin walked to the door and opened it, finding Holtzmann standing in there with flowers in her hand.

_“Holtz?”_

_“Hey, um there was someone downstairs and she went out and I ran to enter the building, lucky me.”_ Holtzmann smiled. _“I bought this for you.”_

Erin smiled and grabbed the flowers. _“Thank you, Holtz, come on in.”_ Erin let Holtz come in and closed the door.

_“Dinner will be ready in a few. If you want, you can look of a movie on my laptop. Do you want some wine?”_

_“Sure.”_ Holtzmann smiled and walked to the living room. Erin walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass with wine giving it to Holtz. Holtzmann stared at Erin as she walked back to the kitchen and saw the dress Erin was wearing, her mouth dropped and she gasped.

The dress that Erin wore for their first date, was nice and it looked gorgeous on her but damn, this dress was another level. Holtzmann checked Erin out for a good few minutes, staring at her ass and her legs, Erin looked hot. Holtz never thought Erin would dress like that, she normally wore skirts with jackets or jeans with hoodies but dresses like this? It was the first time she saw her like this and she approved it. Erin felt eyes on her and turned around to find Holtzmann staring at her with such an intensity that she didn’t even notice that Erin caught her. It was funny how Holtzmann’s mouth was slightly open, eyes never leaving Erin’s body. Erin blushed and laughed a little, this was the reaction she expected from Holtz and she was loving it. Erin cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow. Holtzmann looked at her and shook her head, she closed her mouth and blushed.

_“Did you say something?”_

_“I asked if you found a movie already.”_

_“Oh um…n-no, I-I was on it.”_ Holtzmann turned around and started typing on her computer.

Erin laughed a little and shook her head going back to cooking. _“I hope you like my food, I didn’t make anything special but, I never really cooked for anyone.”_

 _“Well, now I feel special.”_ Holtzmann smiled and walked to the kitchen.

 _“What did you make?”_ Holtzmann hugged Erin from behind, snuggle her face on the crook of her neck, smelling Erin's scent.

Erin shivered and closed her eyes. She shook her head and cleared her throat. _“I um…I made some fettuccine alfredo with chicken, it’s the only fancy food I can make.”_ Erin laughed a little.

 _“I bet it tastes great.”_ Holtzmann kissed her neck and traced a line from her neck to her earlobe. _“Bet that’s not the only thing that tastes good.”_ Erin shivered again and gasped a little, she looked at Holtz who was smirking and kissed her on the cheek. _“Found a movie, you’ll like it.”_ Holtzmann walked to the living room, leaving Erin speechless.

“Um…great.” Erin smiled. _“Food is ready so, let the movie load while we eat.”_ Erin smiled.

 _“Great.”_ Holtz stood up and walked to the dining table, she helped Erin with the plates and the food and sat down beside Erin. _“Didn’t know you cooked, Dr. Gilbert.”_

 _“Like I said, this is the only fancy food I can cook but, I can make breakfast and also I can serve some cereal.”_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann laughed a little. _“Same here. But yeah, I do know how to cook, next time, it’s my turn to cook.”_

 _“Deal.”_ Erin smiled. _“Well, bon appétit.”_

Holtzmann laughed and started eating, she moaned. _“God Erin, this is so good.”_

Erin blushed. _“Glad you liked it.”_ Erin started eating. A few moments passed and Erin looked at Holtzmann who had some sauce and Erin giggled.

Holtzmann looked at her. _“What?”_

 _“You um…you have some…”_ Erin pointed to her mouth indicating Holtz where she had to clean.

Holtzmann grabbed a napkin and cleaned her mouth missing the spot. _“Done?”_

Erin shook her head and then something came into her mind, if Holtz wanted to play, both could play the same game. _“Let me help you.”_ Erin leaned in and put her hand on Holtzmann’s cheek, bringing her closer to her until their faces were inches away, Erin licked Holtzmann’s lips where the sauce was. Erin smirked and looked into Holtzmann’s eyes. _“There."_

Holtzmann froze and stared at Erin for a few moments. Erin smirked and went back to eat. Holtzmann shook her head and started eating.

 _‘She’s going to be the death of me.’_ Holtzmann thought.

***************

Holtzmann and Erin were sitting on the couch, Erin resting her head on Holtzmann’s chest and her legs up in the couch. They were comfortable that way, it was a nice and relaxing moment, just both of them, watching a movie. Holtzmann looked down at Erin and smiled, she finally had the girl she was falling in love with in her arms, Holtzmann loved this, having Erin in her arms, she wanted this to happen every day, every night, she wanted to have Erin in her arms forever as cheesy as that sounded, it was true. Holtzmann looked at her right and saw Erin’s dress up her thigh, Holtz swallowed and looked back into the TV. Erin looked up at Holtz and saw that Holtz was kind of nervous, she smirked and sigh. It was time. Erin grabbed the remote and paused the movie. Erin sat up.

 _“Is everything ok?”_ Holtzmann looked at Erin.

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _“We’ve been going on dates for a while now, almost a month.”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“That’s right.”_

_“And I just…are we dating? I mean…are we like friends with benefices or are we a couple or…I-I need to know, I- don’t want to pressure you but I just, I need to know.”_

Holtzmann smiled a little and pecked Erin’s lips. _“Do you want us to be something more than friends that goes on dates?”_ Erin nodded. _“Then we are more than friends that goes on dates. Thought we already were.”_

Erin smiled. _“Really?”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“Yup, I want us to be more than friends too and I never really had a serious relationship so it’s not like normal for me to ask.”_

 _“It’s alright, better this way.”_ Erin smiled and kissed Holtzmann’s lips lightly.

Holtzmann kissed back, Erin grabbed Holtz by her neck and smiled, Holtzmann grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Erin sucked on Holtzmann’s bottom lip asking for entrance, Holtz allowed Erin’s tongue and the moment their tongues touched, they both moaned a little. Next moment, Erin was already straddling Holtzmann’s lap, her bodycon dress wrinkling up, just enough to expose the side of her thigh. Holtz started stroking Erin’s thigh with one hand and steadying her at the waist with the other, Erin whimpered. Erin’s hands slide into Holtzmann’s soft hair making Holtzmann moan a little, taking down from its knot, Holtzmann’s hands ran up and down her spine. Erin’s body shivered and she opened her mouth slightly. Holtzmann dragged her lips down her neck, kissing where she knew Erin’s weak spots were making Erin moan and bit her lip. Erin started unbuttoning Holtzmann’s shirt and kissed Holtzmann’s neck, she found Holtzmann’s weak spot and sucked on it knowing that she was going to leave a mark, she took Holtzmann’s shirt off and throw it across the room, not knowing where it landed. Holtzmann stopped Erin for a minute making Erin look at her with a questionable look.

 _“Not that I want to ruin this or stop this but…are you sure about this? I don’t want to rush things.”_ Holtzmann’s breath was heavy.

Erin tried to catch her breath, she nodded. _“I don’t think you’re rushing things, I am sure about this. Plus, we are already dating.”_ Erin smirked. Erin stood up and looked at Holtz. _“If you want…”_ Erin unzipped her dress from behind, she took her dress off keeping only her bra and panties on. _“…we can just stop and continue watching the movie.”_ Erin smirked.

Holtzmann’s mouth dropped and shook her head. _“I’m ok with this, definitely ok.”_ Holtzmann stood up and grabbed Erin by her thighs making her jump and wrap her legs around her waist. Erin giggled and Holtzmann walked to Erin’s bedroom, closing the door behind her.

***************

Erin laid breathless on her back trying to catch her breath, Holtzmann giggled and licked her fingers clean. She kissed her way up to her neck, kissing all the hickeys she made. _“I was right, you taste really good, way better than any food.”_ Holtzmann winked at her.

Erin blushed and smiled. _“You’re ridiculous.”_

 _“Oh, you like me like this.”_ Holtzmann smiled. _“Didn’t know you were good at this.”_

 _“Well, it was my first time with a girl but, I kind of knew how to do it.”_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann smiled. _“Is it ok if I kiss you?”_

Erin grabbed Holtzmann by the neck bringing her down and kissing her lips lightly and tasting herself on Holtzmann’s tongue. _“I would never say no to kiss you.”_ Erin smiled. _“By the way, you look really hot with your hair down. Never thought I would get the chance to see you like this. Your hair is longer than I thought.”_

 _“Yeah well, I had some bad experiences with my hair down so, I decided to always have it up.”_ Holtzmann smiled and laid down beside Erin. Erin hugged Holtzmann’s by the waist and rested her head on her chest. _“So, was the dress on purpose?”_

 _“Kind of.”_ Erin giggled _. “Really got you, huh?”_

 _“You really got me.”_ Holtzmann nodded and laughed a little.

_“I could tell, I caught you staring and you didn’t even notice.”_

_“It’s your fault, you provoked me. You looked really sexy on that dress.”_

Erin blushed. _“Then, I should buy more dresses like that one.”_

Holtzmann shook her head. _“Nah, it’s ok if you want to buy more but, I’m ok with the way you dress, I love it, one of the reasons I’m falling in love with you. Even if you wear just a night suit, I would think you look sexy.”_

Erin blushed. _“Ok then.”_ Erin smiled.

 _“More when you’re naked…”_ Holtzmann smirked.

Erin hit her on her arm. _“Holtz!”_

Holtzmann laughed a little kissed her forehead. _“Should we tell Abby and Patty already?”_

_“I think yes, I mean, it’s been a while of us dating and I bet they are dying to know. Patty thinks I like someone else.”_

_“I think Abby thinks the same.”_

_“We should tell them.”_ Erin looked up at Holtz and smiled. _“I want everyone to know that we are dating.”_

Holtzmann looked at Erin and smiled. _“I want everyone to know too, I want them to know that you are mine. As cheesy as that sounds.”_

Erin laughed. _“It is cheesy but cute and yes, I am yours and you are mine.”_ Erin smiled and kissed her lips.

_“Do you want me to stay?”_

_“Of course I want you to stay. I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.”_ Erin hugged Holtzmann tighter.

Holtzmann blushed and kissed her forehead once again. _“I’m so glad to hear that because I don’t want that either.”_

Erin straddled Holtzmann and bit her lip. _“Ready for round 2?”_

 _“Ready.”_ Holtzmann smiled and Erin kissed her neck.

***************

Erin opened her eyes and yawned. She sigh and felt someone beside her, she looked to her right side and found Holtzmann sleeping, laying on her stomach. Erin giggled and bit her lip, was this even real? She had sex with Holtz and they were making it official, that was crazy. Erin smiled and leaned down to kiss Holtzmann’s back, she rubbed her back and left a trail of wet kisses from her back to her neck kissing some marks that she left a night before, smiling proud for the work of art that she did. Holtzmann groaned and moved a little, Erin smiled and kept kissing, finding a new spot in the back of Holtzmann’s neck and started sucking lightly making Holtzmann moan softly. Holtzmann opened her eyes and turned to face Erin in front of her. Holtzmann smiled.

 _“So, it wasn’t a dream.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

Erin smiled and shook her head. _“No, it wasn’t.”_ She leaned down and kissed Holtzmann’s lips lightly.

 _“I thought it was one of my dreams that I always have, thank god it wasn’t.”_ Holtzmann winked at her and moved to lay in her back. She hugged Erin and Erin looked at her.

_“You used to have dreams about me?”_

_“Almost every night, sometimes sweet dreams, sometimes about us busting together, sometimes…”_ Holtzmann looked at Erin and smirked.

 _“You’re ridiculous.”_ Erin laughed.

 _“Oh you know you can’t hate me.”_ Holtzmann smiled.

 _“I could never.”_ Erin smiled.

Holtzmann giggled and kissed Erin’s lips lightly. She pulled away slowly. _“Have I told you how beautiful you are?”_

Erin blushed. _“Just a few times.”_

_“Well, you are very beautiful, Er-bear.”_

Erin smiled and then looked at the clock. _“It’s late, Abby and Patty are gonna kill us.”_

_“So what? They are going to suspect and it will be easier to tell them.”_

Erin nodded. _“Right.”_ Erin bit her lip. _“So…how about a shower with me?”_ Erin stood up and looked at Holtz.

_“Thought it was late.”_

_“Well, you said it was going to be easier to tell them that we are dating so…it won’t hurt to delay a few more minutes.”_ Erin winked at Holtzmann.

 _“Damn, that’s probably one of the sexiest things I’ve ever seen.”_ Holtzmann bit her lip.

 _“One?”_ Erin raised an eyebrow.

Holtzmann stood up and walked to Erin. _“The first one, was seeing you kicking asses on Times Square. The second one, was seeing you dancing back in the firehouse, the third one was seeing you in our first date with that amazing dress, fourth was yesterday, fifth was seeing you naked and I can continue, but I rather take that shower with you.”_ Holtzmann whispered in Erin’s ear and kissed her neck. _“Shall we?”_ Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hand.

Erin nodded. _“We shall.”_ Erin smirked and chuckled.

**************

 _“After you, my darling.”_ Holtzmann smiled and followed Erin.

 _“Guys! What happened to you?! We were waiting for you, it’s pretty late.”_ Abby walked to them.

 _“Oh we just…fell asleep.”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann and smiled.

 _“Yeah, last night was kind of crazy.”_ Holtzmann winked at Erin.

Patty and Abby looked at each other and then at Holtzmann and Erin. _“What?”_ Patty asked a little confused.

Holtzmann grabbed Erin’s hands. _“Yeah well, we are dating.”_ Holtzmann looked at them and smiled.

 _“No way, really?!”_ Abby covered her mouth.

_“Yup, we’ve been going on dates for a month now and we thought that it was time to make it official and to tell you guys.”_

_“Damn, finally!”_ Patty clapped. _“But Erin, I thought you-“_

_“I wanted to impress Jillian because yesterday it was not a meeting, it was a date, I didn’t say anything because I knew you were going to ask if we were together and I didn’t know.”_

_“But we are, so you can sleep now.”_

_“Finally guys, took you long.”_ Kevin said as he ate his sandwich.

They all laughed. _“Well, Kevin is right, it’s about time.”_ Abby smiled. _“I’m happy for you guys and this goes for the both because you both are my best friends just like Patty is. If you hurt her, I’ll hurt you, got it?”_

Erin and Holtz nodded. _“Got it.”_ They said at the same time and laughed.

 _“Well, then, let’s get to work.”_ Abby smiled.

 _“Oh, one more thing. I have one rule. You can kiss, you can be all sweet, you can hug or whatever BUT, do not have sex in here, that’s just not allowed, if we catch you girls, you’ll be punished.”_ Patty looked at them. _“Understood?”_

 _“Don’t you worry your pretty head, Pattycake, you won’t find us in any weird_ situation.” Holtzmann smiled.

 _“You say that now, but I bet you guys will try to be quiet so you can do it.”_ Patty pointed Holtzmann and Erin.

 _“Wasn’t thinking about it but still, I can’t get this gorgeous girl to stay quiet.”_ Holtzmann smirked and looked at Erin.

 _“Holtz!”_ Erin blushed while Abby and Patty laughed.

_“Alright alright, too much information, let’s get to work now!”_

Holtzmann walked to Erin and kissed her lips lightly. _“See ya later, babe.”_ Holtzmann winked at her and ran up the stairs.

Erin blushed. _“See ya.”_ Erin smiled and walked to her desk.

**************

It’s been exactly 1 month, 8 hours, 45 minutes and 24 seconds since Holtz and Erin started dating but who’s counting? The Ghostbusters had more work than any other day, of course it was good but ghosts were getting difficult to catch, they were stronger and seemed angry but of course they could handle it, they were the Ghostbusters after all, right? Everything was going well, it was great and nothing could go wrong.

 _“Boss?”_ Kevin walked to Erin.

 _“Yes, Kevin?”_ Erin looked at Kevin.

_“There’s someone asking for you.”_

_“Just for me or the team?”_

_“Oh, um…I think the team?”_

_“Who is it?”_

_“Janice Lanch?”_

_“You mean…Jennifer Lynch?”_

_“No, I believe is Janice.”_

Erin sigh and shook her head. _“Thank you, Kevin. Girls! Jennifer Lynch is here.”_

They all walked down the stairs and found Jennifer Lynch standing in there waiting for them, Jennifer looked at them and smiled. _“Girls, hi.”_

 _“What’s up?”_ Holtzmann saluted her and smiled.

 _“Hi, Ms. Lynch.”_ Erin nodded.

 _“What brings you here today?”_ Patty looked at her.

 _“Oh well, since it’s almost a year since you guys saved New York, we want to celebrate it so we are doing a Ghostbusters week.”_ Jennifer smiled. _“My idea.”_

 _“Ghostbusters week?”_ Abby asked furrowing her eyebrows.

 _“Yes, we are celebrating you guys for saving New York and we are going to sell things of you guys and we also want you guys talk about yourselves in a conference that we are making so your fans can get to know you. This is happening in 3 weeks.”_ Jennifer smiled.

 _“So, we do have fans?”_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _“Hell yeah!”_ Patty clapped.

 _“Too bad my fans will be jealous that I’m already taken.”_ Holtzmann winked at Erin and Erin blushed.

_“Pardon?”_

Erin looked at Jennifer. _“Is there a problem?”_

 _“You guys are dating?”_ Jennifer pointed to Holtz and Erin.

 _“Well, we’ve been going on dates for a month now and we just made it official so, yeah.”_ Erin smiled.

_“Oh uh, look, not that I’m against gay people or that I’m homophobic, but…you guys can’t tell anyone. This has to be a secret.”_

The Ghostbusters looked at each other and then at Jennifer. _“Can we ask why not?”_ Abby asked a little annoyed for what she just said.

_“Well I mean, there are a lot of people that are not ok with this and this can ruin your reputation, it won’t be good at all if that happens, right? We want to keep you on track, we don’t want everyone to hate you.”_

Holtzmann looked at Erin a little concerned. Erin nodded. _“Alright.”_

 _“What?”_ Holtzmann asked while looked at Erin.

Erin looked at Holtzmann. _“It won’t be bad, I mean…we’re not breaking up, Holtz.”_ Erin smiled a little.

Holtzmann looked at Jennifer and nodded a little. _“Fine.”_ Holtzmann walked up the stairs leaving the girls wondering what happened to her.

Jennifer clapped her hands. _“Alright then, all good. I’ll see you girls in a few weeks.”_ Jennifer walked to the door and left.

Patty looked at Erin. _“You serious man?”_

Erin looked at Patty. _“I’ll go talk to Holtz.”_ Erin walked up the stairs and found Holtzmann on her lab, reading something. _“Babe, can we talk?”_

 _“Mhm.”_ Holtzmann just nodded without looking at her.

Erin sigh and walked to her. _“Look, I know that you are probably not ok with what Jenifer said but, it’s not like we are breaking up. I want you and I want to be with you.”_

Holtzmann left the paper in her table and sigh. _“It’s not…I just…”_ Holtzmann sigh. _“Are you ashamed of me?”_

 _“I could never be ashamed of you. Holtz I…”_ Erin stopped for a moment and Holtz looked at you. _“It’s probably a bit soon but fuck it, I love you and I only want you.”_

Holtzmann smiled a little. _“You really do?”_

Erin smiled and nodded. _“I do, I love you.”_

Holtzmann smiled and blushed a little, she walked to Erin and kissed her lips lightly. _“I love you too.”_

Erin smiled. _“So, you’re not mad at me?”_ Erin looked at her right in her eyes.

_“I’m not I just…I wish I could tell everyone what I really feel about you.”_

_“I know, I do too but, this won’t be difficult, I promise, after this, we can tell everyone, doesn’t matter what they think, ok?”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“Alright.”_

Erin smiled a little and kissed Holtzmann again. _“I love you.”_ She whispered against her lips.

 _“I love you too, a lot_.” Holtzmann grabbed Erin by her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

***************

Abby walked to Holtzmann’s lab and looked around. _“Hey Holtz?”_

 _“Hey!”_ Holtzmann jumped from the back of a big machine and smiled. _“Abs! What brings you here? Have some new ideas?”_ Holtzmann cleaned her hands with a towel.

_“No um…I’m actually here to talk about what happened earlier.”_

_“What about it?”_

_“Well I mean, what Erin said…I’m really not ok with that.”_

_“Oh well I mean, we don’t really want to ruin the team, we don’t want anyone to freak out so, it’s ok.”_

_“Really?”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“Yeah.”_

_“Holtz, I’ve known you for a few years now and I know you don’t like to hide what you really are.”_

Holtzmann sigh and walked to her table bench. _“I’m ok with it, it will be just a few weeks.”_

_“You are aware that they will ask you more time, right?”_

_“Why are you telling me this, Abby?”_ Holtzmann looked at her.

_“I know Erin, Holtzmann, and I know how she can be, I know she loves you but if she has to hide things then she will, she could hide this for years.”_

Holtzmann looked at Abby for a while and then shook her head. _“I know Erin too and she changed, Abby. I know we won’t hide this for long so, like I said, I’m ok with this.”_ Holtzmann grabbed her things and walked down the stairs with Abby following. _“I’ll see you tomorrow.”_

The way home, Holtzmann thought about what Abby said, of course Abby knew Erin more than her, they knew each other since they were kids, Erin left her just to cover herself and to not be called ghost girl anymore. But she knew Erin changed and Erin loved her, she really loved her and Holtzmann could see it, she could feel it, they were going to be just a few weeks, no problem. Holtzmann could handle this, after all, we are talking about Holtzmann, right? Holtzmann opened the door and saw Erin sitting on the couch reading a book.

Erin looked up from her book and smiled. _“Hey baby, thought you were coming late.”_

 _“Well I finished earlier, plus I wanted to come home to my babe.”_ Holtzmann winked at her and walked to her. She sat down on her lap and smiled.

 _“Interesting.”_ Erin smirked and grabbed Holtz by her ass.

 _“Oh, watch out.”_ Holtzmann chuckled.

 _“Couldn’t help it.”_ Erin kissed Holtzmann lips lightly. She pulled away a few seconds later and looked into Holtzmann’s eyes. _“You ok?”_

 _“Why wouldn’t I be?”_ Holtzmann smiled.

_“You sure?”_

Holtzmann nodded. _“Yup. Now, I’m going to take a shower, care to join me_?” Holtzmann stood up and walked to the bathroom.

 _“Of course I will.”_ Erin stood up and followed Holtzmann.

***************

 _“Are you serious Erin?!”_ Abby looked at her. _“You didn’t have to do that.”_

_“I-I was nervous and Jennifer was staring at me, I couldn’t say anything about Holtz and I.”_

_“You can’t be serious, I know Holtzmann agreed to this but ignoring her? Not even sitting next to her? She at least wanted you to sit next to her, you didn’t even look at her. We talked about this 2 weeks ago, Erin and it seems like you don’t give a shit about this.”_

Erin looked at Abby. _“You don’t know that.”_

 _“It seems like it, Erin. If you really love Holtzmann then show it.”_ Abby walked up the stairs and left Erin.

Erin sigh and covered her face. She grabbed her things and made her way home. She just wanted to get home and hug Holtzmann. Today, it was their first interview, the week was starting and the big celebration was getting closer, Holtzmann knew that she couldn’t say anything about Erin and her so she didn’t but she thought that at least she could have Erin near and make jokes with her but Erin didn’t think the same, she sat beside Patty, then it was Abby and then her, she didn’t have Erin close to her. After they finished the interview, Holtzmann tried to talk to her and have a chance to grab her hand but, Erin rapidly walked in front of Patty and didn’t even look at Holtzmann. Holtzmann knew she didn’t mean it but still, it hurt. They were together and why was so bad to have to hide it? It wasn’t nice at all. Erin walked into her apartment and the lights were off, she knew Holtz was probably laying on bed because it was early for Holtzmann to be asleep. Erin left her things on the couch and walked to her room, she opened the door and indeed, Holtzmann was laying down with the iPad on her hands, she was probably reading, she looked at Erin and Erin smiled a little, Holtzmann tried to smile but failed and returned to the iPad. Erin sigh and closed the door behind her, she changed her clothes to her pajamas in the bathroom and brushed her teeth, she walked to the bed and laid on her side, facing Holtzmann and waiting for Holtzmann to look at her. She never did. Erin grabbed Holtzmann’s iPad from her hands.

 _“Hey! I was reading!”_ Holtzmann looked at her.

 _“Even if you are into science, you don’t normally read any books, you let me or Abby or Patty tell you about it or just look it up on Internet.”_ Holtzmann crossed her arms and looked at the ceiling. _“Holtz, look at me please.”_

Holtzmann looked at her. _“What?”_

 _“Look, I’m sorry for what I did today, I didn’t mean to, but before we started the interview, Jennifer told me that they already had our seats set so I followed what she said and I really didn’t think it was going to bother you and I didn’t mean to ignore you, I am really sorry, babe.”_ Erin felt tears in her eyes.

Holtzmann sigh and turned to face her. _“I know you didn’t mean it.”_

_“I’m really sorry, I love you.”_

Holtzmann smiled. _“Just, don’t let it happen again, ok?”_ Erin nodded and hugged her tight, snuggling her face on Holtzmann’s neck.

 _“We don’t have to do it again.”_ Erin said almost in a whisper.

_“No, it’s ok. I’m cool with it.”_

_“Holtz, I don’t want you to change yourself just for a stupid thing. I love you for who you are and I don’t want you to change that.”_

Holtzmann smiled and kissed her forehead. _“I’m not changing, I’m ok with it and same for you, ok? I love who you are and you don’t have to hide anything just for what people are going to say, you are worth it and you have to know your value, anyone else’s opinion doesn’t really matter.”_

Erin looked up at Holtzmann. _“You were reading something about Agent Carter, weren’t you?”_

Holtzmann smiled. _“Hey, that Agent Carter is awesome and badasss, plus, I love reading about her and Howard, that’s probably fiction but he created amazing things in those times.”_

Erin laughed and stared at Holtzmann for a few seconds before pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss. _“This is why I love you.”_

Holtzmann smiled against her lips. _“I love you even more.”_

Erin gave her one last kiss. _“Ready to sleep or you’re going to keep reading?”_

 _“Nah, I rather cuddle with my gorgeous girl.”_ Holtzmann turned the light off. Erin turned and laid on her side, feeling Holtzmann’s arms around her and Holtzmann snuggling her face on her neck, Erin smiled and sigh. _“Night baby.”_

 _“Night babe.”_ Erin closed her eyes and smiled.

***************

Erin walked into the firehouse with a small smile in her face, she said hi to Kevin and then walked to Abby but Abby walked away as soon as she saw Erin, Erin walked up the stairs and heard Patty listening to some music, Patty was also reading some new book, she walked to Patty and smiled.

_“Morning, what you reading?”_

_“I want to understand everything that you do so, I’m studying physics.”_ Patty smiled.

 _“Great. Let me know if you need some help.”_ Erin smiled. _“What song is that one?”_

 _“Secret love song by Little Mix, I heard it yesterday night and I thought it was good, it’s on the radio a lot.”_ Erin nodded and smiled. _“So, Abby still mad at you?”_

Erin nodded. _“Yeah.”_ Erin was about to walk to her desk.

 _“Hey Erin?”_ Erin looked at Patty. _“How’s Holtzy?”_

Erin furrowed her eyebrows. _“She’s ok just that, we woke up a little late and she wanted to sleep a little more so I let her. Why you ask?”_

 _“No reason, baby.”_ Patty smiled and went back to her book, turning up the volume of the radio.

Erin stared at Patty for a few seconds and then went back to her desk. She knew it was because of what she said a few weeks back, it’s been 3 weeks now and they still mad about that, at least Abby. They knew she loved Holtzy, why was it so bad to hide it? There was a lot of people hiding their relationship, why be the exception? Well…she should have talked about it with Holtzmann first but she said it was ok, so there was no problem, right? Erin decided to forget about it and just kept working on her computer.

***************

 _“Hey Holtzy, can I talk to you for a second?”_ Patty smiled.

Holtzmann looked up at her and nodded. _“Sure, what’s up? Is there a problem with your proton pack?”_

_“Oh no no, is um…about what Erin said.”_

_“Did Abby send you?”_

_“What? No, I came because I wanted to talk to you about it.”_

_“Alright, what’s up with that?”_

_“Are you ok with hiding your relationship?”_

_“We already talked about it and we are ok with it, I’m ok with it. Plus, it’s been 3 weeks since then, we are ok.”_

_“I’ve known you for a year and I know you don’t like to hide your feelings or who you are, so. Plus, I’ve noticed you, girl. You are not ok with this.”_

Holtzmann looked at Patty and sigh. _“I’m not ok with it but, I love Erin and I’d do anything for her.”_

_“I’m not saying you should break up with her but, talk about it with her.”_

_“I will, maybe.”_

_“Today we have our first interview so, get ready for it.”_ Patty tapped her shoulder and left.

Holtzmann smiled. _“Well, maybe we can’t say that we are together but…I can still flirt with her.”_

***************

_“You girls have a lot of fans already, you knew that? You guys are seriously amazing.”_

_“Why thank you, darling. We try our best.”_ Holtzmann smirked and all the fans went crazy.

_“So, tell me, I know that you all do the work but, out of busting, what is your work?”_

_“I’m the historian one, I know all New York and I investigate the place we are going.”_ Patty smiled.

 _“Erin and I are_ _Physicists_ _, we do all the calculations.”_ Abby smiled and Erin nodded.

 _“We also have 2 books and we are working on a third one.”_ Erin smiled.

 _“And I’m the Engineer_.” Holtzmann smirked. _“I do magic on my lab and out of the lab.”_ She looked at Erin and winked at her who blushed.

 _“Great, so, you really need Holtzmann_.” The interviewer laughed. _“So girls, I know you have a really cute receptionist, he was the one possessed, right?”_

 _“Yeah, but he’s back to normal and he’s the same.”_ Abby smiled.

 _“And one of you guys is dating him or not?”_ The interviewer smirked.

Patty smiled. _“He’s cute but he’s dumb.”_

 _“Well, I don’t think Dr. Gilbert thinks that, do you?”_ The interviewer looked at Erin’s direction and smiled.

_“I’m sorry?”_

_“Well, there’s a lot of your fans that says that you are crazy for him, is that true?”_

Erin looked at Holtzmann who was staring at her already and then she looked at her right where Jennifer Lynch was staring at her and nodding. Erin looked at the interviewer. _“Well I mean, have you looked at him?”_ Erin laughed a little and looked at Abby and Patty who were shooking their heads. Holtzmann looked down.

_“So you two are a thing?”_

_“Well uh-“_

_“We are very happy to have our own week to celebrate a year since we saved New York, it means a lot to us and we are excited for the big celebration this Friday.”_ Abby smiled a little.

 _“Well, congratulations again, we’ll be seeing you this Friday again.”_ The interviewer smiled.

The 4 Ghostbusters walked out of the stage and Holtzmann walked to the car, without saying a work. Erin sigh and looked at Abby who just looked at her and followed Holtzmann to the car. She knew she did wrong but, she felt pressure, she walked to Jennifer Lynch.

_“Jennifer, I can’t do this anymore, ok?”_

_“It was easy, plus Abby interrupted you so.”_ She smiled.

_“I love Jillian, I don’t think I want to hide it.”_

_“You don’t think? Then you are kind of sure you want to hide it.”_ She smiled.

_“No, I mean-“_

_“Everything is going to be ok, remember, you are doing this for the team.”_ Jennifer hugged her and then walked away.

Erin sigh and walked to the car. All the ride home was quiet, she knew they were all mad at her, she even felt mad at herself. She loved Holtzmann and she was sure of that, but she was doing this for the team just like Jennifer said. It was not easy but she needed to do it. They got to the firehouse and they all walked out of the car and into the firehouse, leaving Erin alone by her own. Erin walked to the firehouse and walked to Holtzmann’s lab.

 _“Hey babe.”_ Erin smiled. Holtzmann just kept focus on her work. _“Babe?”_ Nothing. Erin sigh. _“Holtz, please talk to me.”_

_“I’m working.”_

Erin sigh and walked closer to her. _“Look, I know that what I said wasn’t right but-“_

 _“Yeah, yeah, I know, you are doing this for the team but I’m tired of it, ok?”_ Holtzmann looked at Erin who was shocked. _“We’ve been dating for 2 months now and I know, that’s not a lot of time but I love you Erin and I don’t want to hide it, I’m not like that, I don’t like that, I never did and I never will, I did that for a while and it was horrible. You are very important to me, Erin and it seems like what we have doesn’t matter to you and it hurts.”_

_“Jillian, you said you were ok with it and-“_

_“What did you expect me to say when you already said yes without talking about it with me first?! I didn’t want to argue with you! I didn’t want us to break up for this but I don’t know how to feel anymore!”_

Erin stared at Holtzmann for a while. _“Wait so…you want to break up with me?”_ Erin felt tears in her eyes. Holtzmann never yelled to her before, she never thought Holtzmann was like that.

 _“I don’t…I didn’t say that I just…Erin…I love you but I can’t hide this anymore, I love you so much and I want everyone to know about us, I want everyone to know how much I love you and that you matter to me.”_ Holtzmann sigh and shook her head _. “But it seems like you don’t really care about that, you just…care about yourself.”_

Erin felt a big punch on her chest and shook her head. _“I don’t, Jillian, if I’m doing this, is for the team!”_

_“The team?! Patty and Abby doesn’t care about that, they care about us and that we are all happy and they are mad at you for what you are doing! I was protecting you all this time but they were right! I’m hiding what I am for you something I never did for anyone but I did because I love you! That was my mistake.”_

Erin felt the tears already rolling down her cheek. _“Jillian…please, I just-“_

 _“Don’t even, Erin. I’m just tired.”_ Holtzmann grabbed her jacket. _“I’m not going to your apartment tonight.”_

 _“Where are you going?”_ Erin looked at her.

 _“I’m going to my house.”_ Holtzmann walked down the stairs and left Erin crying alone.

Erin covered her face and sobbed, she knew sooner or later this was happening. It was her fault, it’s always her fault. Erin looked around and there was no one in the firehouse so she decided to just go to her house. All the way to her apartment felt long, she lived just a few blocks away but still, felt like she walked for more than an hour, maybe because she felt like she had no energy. Erin opened the door to her apartment and closed it throwing her things to the floor and crying even more. She walked to her room and laid on the bed, maybe some music could help her feel better, some people say that music makes you feel better. Erin turned the radio on and laid down again, staring at the ceiling. For her luck they were all sad songs, yay for Erin. Erin sigh and covered her face with the pillow A few minutes later, she heard a familiar song and left the pillow on her side, listening closely to the radio. It was the song that Patty was listening the other day. Erin listened carefully to the song and closed her eyes imagining Holtz and her, it hurt that what Holtzmann and Abby said it was true, Erin didn’t just do it for the team, she did it for herself too, it was the first time that she dated a girl and she didn’t know how people were going to react like that, what about her parents? They didn’t know a thing about this, and now what? People were going to call her ‘the lesbian ghost girl’. But…she loved Holtzmann, and just like Holtzmann, she would do anything for her, she wanted to prove Holtzmann that she loved her, it’s been just a few months, not even 6 months but, she was already falling in love with her, she already loved her, she needed Holtzmann to know. Erin turned off the radio and looked for the song on her phone, that song really got her, she needed to think what she was going to do, it was not easy at all.

Holtzmann for her part, felt empty inside, she thought that maybe Erin was going to be different, Holtzmann was never someone for relationships, she never had a real relationship and she wanted this to be serious because she never felt this way for anyone, Erin was very important for her and she really loved her but it seemed like Erin didn’t change at all. It hurt because everything was perfect until Jennifer Lynch said that they had to hide their relationship, why was so bad to be in love? Gay relationships were supposed to be ok now, not for a lot of people but still, she never really hide who she really was and maybe for a few weeks she did, but it was a mistake and now she knew it. But, she really didn’t want to break up with Erin, she loved her, but she couldn’t break up with her, she was going to be hurt, more than she already was and she didn’t want to suffer for someone even though she was already suffering. Holtzmann laid on her bed crying, she was about to fall asleep until she heard the door, she stood up and walked to the door, opening it and finding Patty standing in there. Holtzmann couldn’t hide her sadness, she couldn’t hide her fluffy eyes and the tears that were rolling down her cheeks, she needed to cry. Patty hugged her and Holtzmann cried even more, Patty never saw her like this before, it was all new. Patty closed the door behind her and sat on Holtzmann’s couch with Holtzmann on her side.

_“Did you h-hear what h-happened?”_

Patty nodded. _“Yeah, before I left but I didn’t want to interrupt you guys.”_

Holtzmann sigh. _“I just…Abby was right.”_

Patty rubbed her back. _“Holtzy, maybe Erin agreed but…I know she really loves you.”_

_“I know she does.”_

_“Then?”_

Holtzmann thought for a moment and more tears rolled down her cheeks. _“If she wants to hide forever our relationship…I don’t think I will be able to handle it and I…I don’t want that.”_

_“I don’t think it will be forever.”_

_“Maybe not but…right now I can’t handle it anymore.”_ Holtzmann looked at Patty. _“I love her but…I-I can’t.”_ Holtzmann shook her head.

 _“Oh baby.”_ Patty hugged Holtzmann and shook her head.

***************

2 days, 8 hours, 40 minutes and 33 seconds since Erin and Holtzmann argued. The big day for the Ghostbusters finally came and everyone was getting ready for it, Holtz, Abby and Patty were already on the firehouse getting ready for the big party, Erin wasn’t sure if she was ready to face them all but she wanted to see Holtzmann and talk to her, she was dying for it. Erin walked into the firehouse and went up the stairs, stopping when she saw Holtz, Patty and Abby standing in front of her, staring at her. Holtz lasted just a few seconds before walking to her lab, leaving the other Ghostbusters staring at Erin. Erin sigh and walked to her locker, grabbing her uniform to get ready. She looked behind her and saw Holtzmann and Patty walking down the stairs, leaving just Abby and Erin in the room. Erin put her uniform and closed her locker, she walked to Abby.

 _“I-I know you’re probably mad at me and I know I did wrong and I hurt Holtz and I’m really sorry for being so stupid, I want to fix everything with Holtzmann even though I know it won’t be easy, but I just…I-I need you. I need my best friend with me and I know that Holtz is also your best friend and I know she was there when I wasn’t but right now, I need you.”_ Erin felt tears in her eyes. Abby looked at her and stared at her for a few seconds. Erin nodded. _“Right, I’m sorry for bothering you.”_

Erin was about to walk away but Abby grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her into her arms. As soon as Erin hugged Abby, she started crying. _“I’m so sorry for being so hard. I shouldn’t have.”_

Erin shook her head. _“I deserve it.”_

_“You don’t, you just felt pressured, I know how you are under pressure and I totally forgot about it.”_

_“But that’s not an excuse for what I did.”_ Erin pulled away and cleaned her face.

_“I know but…you didn’t mean to. I know you didn’t.”_

Erin sigh. _“Now Holtz hates me.”_

Abby shook her head. _“I know she doesn’t.”_

_“But I’m sure that she will want to break up with me.”_

Abby sigh. _“What are you going to do?”_

Erin stared at the floor for a few seconds and then smiled a little. She nodded and looked at Abby. _“I know what I’m going to do.”_

_“Do you need help?”_

Erin shook her head. _“No, I can do this by myself.”_ Erin smiled and walked down the stairs.

***************

It was for sure that almost all New York was here, it was amazing how many people were on Times Square, it seemed like it was New Year. All this people were here to celebrate with them and that was amazing, cameras, interviewers, a lot of people were here, they felt famous. Patty had a big smile on her face just like Abby and Holtzmann and Erin. Erin looked at Holtzmann and smiled, she was glad that Holtzmann was smiling, oh how she loved that smile. When people saw them, they went crazy, clapping, screaming, amazing. The 4 Ghostbusters walked to the stage and waved to everyone, smiling and proud to be there. Erin tried to be besides Holtzmann but Holtzmann pulled Patty to her side so she was besides her, then Abby and the last Erin. Erin sigh and looked at the floor.

 _“Finally the celebration day!”_ The interviewer smiled. _“Welcome girls! We are so happy for you to be here!”_

 _“Thank you for doing this.”_ Abby smiled.

 _“It’s amazing, man.”_ Patty clapped and smiled.

 _“Please sit down.”_ The interviewer smiled. _“How incredible is that you guys have all this fans?”_

 _“It’s crazy but obvious that they love us.”_ Holtzmann winked at the crowd and saluted them. They all went crazy.

 _“Wow, it seems like Holtzmann have more fans.”_ The interviewer smirked.

 _“Greaaaaat.”_ Holtzmann smirked.

 _“Probably you could date one handsome guy.”_ The interviewer laughed.

 _“Actually, I’m not into boys, I’m gay.”_ Holtzmann saluted and laughed a little.

 _“Woooow, big confessions.”_ The crowd went crazy and the interviewer laughed. _“So you guys, have more confessions to do?”_

 _“I love soup.”_ Abby smiled and everyone laughed.

 _“And I’m up for a date so, call me_.” Patty smiled and everyone laughed and screamed.

_“What about you, Erin? Ready to confess that you are dating your receptionist?”_

Erin looked at Holtzmann who was looking at the floor and then at all the people, everyone was on silence. She looked at Jennifer Lynch who was nodding her head and she took a deep breath. No. Not lying anymore. _“Actually, yeah, I have something to confess.”_ Erin smiled. _“So, starting our week, I made the mistake of saying that I thought our receptionist Kevin was hot and I don’t deny it, he’s handsome but no, we are not dating. 2 days ago, I heard this song about love and that they didn’t want to hide it anymore, they wanted to shout they love from the rooftops and they just, wanted to kiss in front of everyone and…it made me think a lot and I screwed up and I really feel bad about it, I really screwed up and I regret what I say and, probably it’s late to say it but…”_ Erin took a deep breath. _“I’m in love with Jillian Holtzmann and I’m crazy for her and I want to be with her and I don’t really care what people say about us because I want her and I love her.”_ Erin looked at Holtzmann who was staring at her and smiling. _“So yeah.”_ Erin looked at the crowd. _“I’m in love with Jillian Holtzmann.”_

Holtzmann smiled bigger and walked to Erin. _“And I’m in love with you, Erin Gilbert.”_ Holtzmann grabbed Erin by her neck and kissed her softly. The crowd went crazy and Patty and Abby joined them. They pulled away and smiled.

***************

 _“Erin.”_ Jennifer walked to Erin. _“I’m really sorry for telling you and Holtzmann to hide your relationship. You guys didn’t ruin the team.”_

_“I forgive you but, we won’t do it again, I don’t want to ever have to change for someone.”_

Jennifer smiled and nodded. _“Never again. Congrats.”_ Jennifer smiled and walked away.

Erin smiled and then someone tapped her shoulder. She turned to look at the person who did it but there was no one. She looked in front of her and jumped a little when she saw Holtzmann standing in front of her. _“Holtz!”_ Erin laughed a little.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Holtzmann smiled. She cleared her throat. _“Baby I’m sorry for getting mad for this, it was stupid and-“_

_“No no, it wasn’t. You were right, I was doing it for myself too and it was a big mistake, I should have told you before and talk about this and not being ashamed of who I am. Because I swear that I was not ashamed to be with you, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just…I’m so-“_

Holtzmann grabbed her by the waist and kissed her lips softly until the kiss became passionate and full of love and lust. Erin wrapped her arms around Holtz and kept kissing her until they pulled away for air.

_“Enough of sorry’s, let’s just forget about it and be happy.”_

_“So, you’re not mad at me?”_

_“You kidding me? After what you did in front of all the people in Times Square, I freaking love you even more.”_ Holtzmann pecked her lips.

Erin laughed and smiled. _“I love you so freaking much more.”_

Holtzmann laughed and grabbed her hand. “ _Let’s go celebrate, baby. Parties without us are the worse. We should be dancing right now.”_

Erin laughed and nodded. _“Then let’s go and waste no time.”_ They both walked to where Abby and Patty were.

Holtzmann and Erin laughed and danced all night long, it was a great day, no more secrets and a lot of love.

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this story for 4 days, I hope you guys like it>) Comment and I love kudos haha


End file.
